


Resolution

by Ann7121



Category: Blakes 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon wrestles with the problem of what to do next following the Warlord fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

Resolution

No measure of safety now. The base's blown. We'll have to abandon it. And where to next? Where the hell can we go where the odds favour our survival? If that idiot Tarrant could keep it in his pants we might have.....no, irritating though he is the Alliance was dead before it started. How...how the hell did she get wind of it, scupper it at the first hurdle? Come on come on, you're renowned for your logic. Reason it out.  
Three possibilities - maybe four...

Zukan told her. If he formed an alliance with the Federation, well, what better way of shoring up his control of the border planets? But why trust her? Why trust her to keep her word? His fleet's a match for anything the Federation can muster. Ally with us and he .... Ah. Resources.... Respectability! Expensive to join with us and fight her so he gambles. Gambles that he'll get the antidote from the base and be able to manufacture and administer it so even if she does go back on her word and attack she won't succeed. If she keeps it, he's avoided war and made himself so rich, powerful and respectable that nothing can touch him. Yes! It's what I would have done, if I didn't know her so well. Ally with her and you're dead within the week as he discovered. Rich and respectable....wasn't that my dream? 

"Congratulations Avon, you are showing the rudiments of logical deduction".

Shut up Orac. Of course that's how it happened except..., I can't rule out the possibility that we also have a traitor in our midst. Villa perhaps? Revenge over Malador? He'd have to crawl out of the soma bottle and I can't see him having the courage. Dayna hates her too much and I think she sees me as a substitute father. Was that a snort Orac? Derision doesn't become you. Soolin now... No she's no traitor. She doesn't have that sort of ambition. Tarrant on the other hand..... I've never trusted him and something definitely happened between him and Servalan on Virn. He could be feeding her information about our plans. An ex-federation Captain without a reasonable explanation for his defection. Hates me too - he'd love to hand me over to her and watch while her trained thugs experimented on me. Would he betray Dayna though? The idiot 'd probably persuade himself he'd keep her safe. But is he ....ruthless enough to devise such a scheme? And what do I do anyway if he is a traitor? We can't survive without a pilot, can we?

" I assume that is a rhetorical...."

Damn, damn, damn! A good plan, a great plan , our best chance of safety. Where to go from here? And do I dare do anything while the third possibility still exists......that the bitch conditioned me on Terminal. Unlikely but just possible. Unlikely because the set up was designed to get her hands on the Liberator and to maroon us on Terminal to die. Possible because her devious mind might have wanted insurance in case I escaped. And if she did condition me to let her know my plans - it would explain the farce on Zerok and why the blasted woman seems to turn up wherever we go. 

" I can assure you my scan...."

Yes Orac, I know you claim that I'm not conditioned, just unlucky. Well now that just leaves the fourth possibility and that's that Ensor programmed you to serve the Federation and you are selling us out to Servalan.

" I must point out that if that was the case, she would hardly be so desperate to get her hands on me. She could access my data banks whenever she chose. Really Avon do use that much vaunted brain! "

True. True. So I can assume that we do not have a traitor in our midst, that I am of sound mind and that you have not been instilled with the urge to spill our secrets to Servalan. What do we do next? Run away and hide? Not practical - finding resources with the Federation breathing down our necks is tantamount to suicide? Ally with the Federation? Fine if we want to find ourselves paraded in front of the masses and executed painfully as an example. So that leaves, ....

" I assume you plan to find a suitable figure head to front your plan to form an Alliance with the border planets against the pacification programme. Someone who trusts you enough to believe you know what you are doing and that your plan will work. Someone like ...Blake perhaps." . 

Oh Dear God.....is that the only way? There must be a better... I can't get dragged into that again...

"Really Avon, if you keep tossing my key about in that frenzied manner you're bound to drop it and......"

I am perfectly prepared to put a spanner in your works, Orac if you keep interrupting..

" Well....."

Enough! Gods...What the hell did I do to deserve this? Tarrant's bad enough but him and Blake? Villa's bound to go whining to him about Malador and if Jenna's still with him, then the only one I can count on to support me would be Dayna. Soolin ....yes maybe she could be persuaded to stand up to Blake if his bleeding heart put us in too much danger. But I'll have to tell them how we lost the Liberator..

"And Cally." 

Yes thank you Orac. And Cal..

" Should you be starting on the brandy so early in the day? 

Is it too early to ask you to refrain from interrupting me with your puerile Puritan opinions? May I remind you that your survival is at stake as much as ours if I get this wrong. Think...think... If he's got a base, well that's somewhere to hide and he'll need my expertise. I've got the Star Drive and teleport to trade. He's loved by the rabble and he's persuasive enough to get them wading up to their armpits in blood if we need them to. But his damnable pity, can I stomach that? And that look he gets, that superior moral disapproval when he learns about some of the compromises I've made to survive...... You can bet Villa will fall over himself to tell him all about those, him and Tarrant, without any acknowledgement that if it wasn't for me they'd be dead, ten times over. Can I trust him anyway? He's never been in touch since he left, for all I know he's been captured and programmed again to betray the rebellion. It's a hell of a risk. And I'll have to tell him about Cal..about Cal....

" Are you well Avon? I notice your hand seems to be shaking. My data banks have identified this as a symptom of ill-health or emotional..."

Don't be ridiculous. Of course I am well. Just a little tired. Thinking ahead for all of you would fatigue even the Supreme Commander or whatever the hell she's calling herself these days. Oh Gods you're right. It's the only way to win and winning is the only safety!

" So you require... You wish..... Avon I cannot hear you if you persist in banging your head against that wall..."

Orac. I'm resolved. Listen to me carefully. I am instructing you to redeem your boast and follow Blake's line through the pattern of infinity.....whatever the hell that means. Find me Blake and find him quickly. 

"Affirmative" 

Thank you Orac. Oh God what the hell have I done?


End file.
